memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Orbital office complex
of Earth.]] The orbital office complex was a Starfleet space station in orbit of Earth in the late 23rd century. In the 2270s, Admiral Kirk was transported to the for the first time in two and a half years via travel pod 05 from the orbital office complex. ( ) A graphic display of an orbital office complex appeared in the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) library computer|USS Defiant s library computer]] on several occasions during 2374 and 2375. ( ) The same graphic also appeared in the [[USS Voyager library computer|USS Voyager s library computer]] screen that was viewed by One after Seven of Nine had activated the drone's linguistic database, and allowed him to assimilate information. ( ) A similar graphic was seen among the data that Seven of Nine assimilated in early 2376. ( ) File:Orbital office complex, close.jpg|Closeup of the center of the station File:Orbital office complex, top.jpg|View looking down on the pods File:Orbital office complex, lcars.jpg|Orbital office complex displayed as a LCARS graphic Appendices Background information prepares to film a shot of the orbital office complex]] with the model of the orbital office complex]] The script for Star Trek: The Motion Picture referred to this station as the "orbital drydock offices," further explaining that "the cluster is a fully-equipped dockyard engineering center and computer drafting office." Similarly, in Gene Roddenberry's of The Motion Picture, the office complex was referred to as a "Centroplex". Construction on the complex began during the production of Star Trek: Phase II. According to Magicam's visual effects artist Jim Dow, "The first design for the space-office complex was by Mike Minor. It was composed of clusters of dodecahedrons. We worked on that for months, until we found out that it is literally impossible to cluster dodecahedrons – impossible mathematically. Mike could draw it – and it looked terrific – but we couldn't make it work. We have to use a simpler shape." ( #27, , p. 27-28) The orbital office complex as it appeared on the big screen was designed by Andrew Probert, and in this form, was only used in The Motion Picture. Designing the office complex was the first design work that Probert did on the film. http://www.trekplace.com/ap2005int01.html According to Probert, "the long copper cylinders" protruding from the top of the complex "were botanical tanks, so you could grow fruits and vegetables without needing soil, and that in turn would help supply your oxygen as well as some of the station's food. That was my thinking, at the time, but I'm sure they're probably too big for that, or whatever." http://www.trekplace.com/ap2005int01.html The set for the office complex's interior, including the travel pod set, was constructed on Paramount Stage 17 and cost US$60,000. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 95) The set for the complex was one of the first sets from The Motion Picture to be taken down, following production on the film. By , not only had the set been struck for storage and folded but it had also been decided that the set would be moved to Paramount Stage 9 for permanent storage. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 214) The model of this facility was filmed in the summer of , on one of Douglas Trumbull's stages at Future General Corporation. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 206) Following The Motion Picture, the model of the complex was turned upside down, and modified for the Regula I base in . It was subsequently reused numerous times for Starbases in and . For more information, see studio models. The okudagram depicting the orbital office complex was originally sketched by Doug Drexler for the second edition of the . External link * Category:Space stations de:Orbitaler Verwaltungskomplex nl:Ruimte kantorencomplex